Clem : Alizée et Adrian
by cookie74
Summary: Fiction sur Clem . Ce n'est pas la suite de la saison 9 de Clem . C'est une histoire fictive sur Clem
1. Chapter 1

Clem Ceci est une fiction ce n'est pas la suite de la saison 9 de Clem Personnages : Adrian, Alizée, Pablo,..  
Prologue :  
Adrian a récupéré son fils Pablo, Alizée qui était parti en Bretagne reviens passer quelques jours à Cheynouville pour aller voir Clem et rendre visite à Adrian et son fils Pablo... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Adrian et Pablo

Adrian se réveilla de bon humeur, il était heureux de récupérer son fils. Il se leva et s'habilla avant d'aller réveiller son fils. Il se trouve dans la chambre de son fils et sans faire de bruit. Il le regarda dormir un petit moment puis décida de le réveiller doucement. Adrian: Pablo..réveille toi c'est 10h00 .

Pablo se réveilla doucement et regarda son père. Adrian partit préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que son fils s'habiller. Pablo le rejoint quelques minutes après et déjeuna avec son père.

A suivre ..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Alyzée

Alizée était dans son appartement, ou elle s'était installée depuis son arrivée en Bretagne. Ce matin, elle était décidée à Cheynouville pour quelques jours. Elle sort de chez elle et monta dans sa voiture.

Elle prit la route pour aller à Cheynouville. Elle avait besoin de revenir pour voir sa meilleure amie mais aussi pour voir Adrian et leur fils Pablo. Quelques heures plus tard, elle est arrivée à Cheynouville.

A suivre ..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Le retour d'Alizée

Alizée alla chez Adrian . Arrivée devant chez lui , elle se gara et toqua a la porte . Adrian alla ouvrir la porte.

Adrian : Bonjour Alizée .

Alizée : Bonjour Adrian .

Adrian fit rentrer Alizée. Pablo qui avait entendu la voix de sa mère , les rejoint .

Pablo : Bonjour maman..

Alizée : Bonjour mon trésor..

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras puis alla voir Adrian et lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de le voir et de voir leur fils. Adrian accepta qu'elle reste chez lui pendant les quelques jours qu'elle voulait passer avec lui et leurs fils et il savait que Pablo était heureux de voir sa mère. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée a parlé de ce qu'ils faisaient chacun de leur côté. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Promenade au parc

Après avoir mangé , Adrian , Alizée et Pablo partirent se promener au parc . Adrian et Alizée se parlerent en même temps qu'ils surveillait Pablo qui jouait a la balançoire et au toboggan .

Adrian : Alors ça se passe bien ton travail en Bretagne ?

Alizée : Oui ça se passe bien mais ça me manque d'être ici avec toi, avec Pablo ..

Adrian : Et avec Baptiste ?

Alizée : Baptiste .. Il va bien mais on s'est séparé

Adrian : Ah bon ?

Alizée : Oui, je croyais que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui mais je me suis trompée et lui aussi du coup il est parti . Mais on est rester ami .

Adrian : oh désolé ..

Alizée : c'est pas grave..

Adrian et Alizée dirent a Pablo qu'ils devaient rentrés . Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux . Le soir , Adrian prépara le dîner et Alizée l'aida . Après avoir mangé , ils regardèrent la télé . Pablo fut le premier à s'endormir . Adrian s'endormi pas longtemps après Pablo . Mais Alizée elle ne se sentait pas bien . Elle était allée à plusieurs reprises aux toilettes pour vomir .

A suivre.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Le malaise

Le lendemain, Adrian se réveilla au côté d' Alizée. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Alizée se leva quelques minutes après . Elle rejoint Adrian .

Adrian : Bonjour..  
Alizée : Bonjour..

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner , Alizée regarda Adrian.

Alizée : Adrian ?..  
Adrian : oui ?  
Alizée : j'aimerais qu'on laisse une autre chance à notre couple .. j'aimerais qu'on reforme une famille avec Pablo .. Enfin si tu veux bien ?  
Adrian : oui je veux bien.. Tu sais je n'ai pas refait ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre .. Je n'ai pas réussi .. Mais je veux bien laisser une autre chance notre couple.

Ils s'embrassèrent et puis ils allèrent voir Pablo. Alizée réveilla Pablo doucement. Puis Adrian alla préparer son petit déjeuner . Alizée et Pablo s'assirent a la table au salon . Pendant que Pablo déjeuna, ils lui expliquerent qu'ils allaient a nouveau former une famille et Pablo était heureux de l'apprendre.

Plus tard dans la journée, Alizée partit chez Clem car elle voulait voir sa meilleure amie . Adrian et Pablo étaient partis se promener a vélo .

Quelques heures plus tard, Alizée rentra et vu qu'Adrian et Pablo n'était toujours pas rentrer . Ils rentrèrent une heure après qu'elle soit rentrée .

Le soir , après le repas et avoir couché Pablo au lit car il avait école le lendemain, ils discutèrent un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Le matin , Adrian se réveilla et remarqua qu' Alizée n'était pas à ses côtés . Il se leva et s'habilla avant d'aller au salon où il vit Pablo entrain de déjeuner. Alizée qui vu Adrian ,alla vers lui et l'embrassa.

Adrian : hola mi amor Alizée : bonjour mon amour, ça va ?  
Adrian : Oui et toi ?  
Alizée : oui .. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose..  
Adrian : qu'es ce qu'il y a ?  
Alizée : Je .. je suis enceinte..  
Adrian : c'est vrai ? Je veux dire waouh .. t'es enceinte , on va avoir un bébé !  
Alizée : oui , tu es heureux ?  
Adrian : oui mi amor , je pouvais pas être plus heureux .

Adrian l'embrassa . Un peu plus tard, Adrian du aller à son travail et emmener Pablo a l'école mais il s'inquiètait pour Alizée qui avait des nausées et qui n'était pas trop bien.

Plus tard, lorsque Adrian rentra de son boulot avec Pablo, il chercha Alizée . Il la trouva allongé par terre et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas , appela les pompiers.

A suivre... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6: à l'hôpital

Les pompiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent Alyzée . Adrian du rester avec Pablo . Après, qu' Alizée ait été emmener , il appela Clem pour lui demander de garder Pablo le temps qu'il aie a l'hôpital pour voir Alizée.

Il emmena Pablo chez Clem et lui expliqua qu'il allait voir Alizée. Il partit quelques minutes après pour l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps là, Alizée se réveilla.

Docteur : bonjour Mme Bertier , c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre prise en charge à l'hôpital après votre malaise.  
Alizée : mon malaise ? Docteur : oui , je devrais avoir les résultats des analyses d'ici quelques minutes...  
Alizée : votre analyse vous révélera que je suis enceinte ..  
Docteur : vous savez depuis combien de temps ?  
Alizée : non je ne sais pas, je dois faire des examens encore..  
Docteur : je vais vous les faire .  
Alizée : merci docteur..

Adrian arriva peu après , il se rendit à l'accueil pour savoir dans qu'elle chambre se trouvait Alizée. Après avoir eu le numéro de sa chambre, il monta et entra dans la chambre mais elle était vide.

Il sortit de la chambre et vu une infirmière.

Adrian : excusez moi , vous savez où est Mme Alizée Bertier ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ..  
Infirmière : elle est partie faire des examens , elle devrait pas tarder à revenir..  
Adrian : merci..

Il attendit dans sa chambre. Dix minutes après, Alizée arriva.

Adrian : alors comment te sens-tu ?  
Alizée : ça va..

Le docteur revenu quelques minutes après avec les résultats des analyses.  
Docteur : j'ai les résultats de vos examens.. Vous êtes enceinte de presque 9 mois..  
Alizée : mais comment est-ce possible ? Mon ventre n'as pas grossi ..  
Docteur : c'est ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse , vous n'avez pas accepter votre grossesse...  
Alizée : je vais accoucher quand ?  
Docteur : vous devriez accouchée a terme d'ici quelques semaines... Mais d'ici là vous devriez vous reposez .. Je ne vous cache pas que votre état de santé m'inquiète..

Il termina de lui expliquer puis parti de la chambre. Alizée et Adrian partir peu après. Ils allèrent chercher Pablo avant de rentrer chez eux .  
A suivre..  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7: retour à l'hôpital

Une semaine après , Adrian et Alizée était toujours ensemble et Pablo était en vacances. Adrian et Alizée lui avait également expliquer qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère . Alizée se reposer beaucoup car elle était très fatiguée .

Adrian : comment te sens-tu ?  
Alizée : ça va.. mais je suis fatiguée..  
Adrian : c'est normal.. Repose toi ...

Adrian s'occuper autant d' Alizée que de Pablo. Il s'inquiètait pour Alizée. Il espérait que sa grossesse ne se complique pas car le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait des possibilités qu'elle se complique .. Alizée se reposait et elle avait souvent des nausées . Elle se sentait souvent fatiguée. Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle rentre de chez Clem avec Adrian.

Alizée : pourquoi tout à changer ici ?  
Adrian : je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je vois que ça ne te plaît pas ?  
Alizée : mais Adrian je suis enceinte, je suis pas malade.. Adrian : je pensais te faire plaisir mais je vois que non ! Je te laisse je vais faire un tour dehors !  
Alizée : c'est ça ! Part je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Adrian commença à sortir lorsque soudain il entendit crier Alizée de douleur...

Alizée : Adrian !.. j'ai perdu les eaux..  
Adrian : je vais t'emmèner a l'hôpital..  
Alizée : non ça sert à rien de se presser , j'ai pas préparé ma valise et j'ai pas encore eu de contraction , je vais me changer , tu veux bien préparer ma valise ?  
Adrian : oui c'est d'accord.  
Il l'embrassa et partit préparer la valise tandis qu' Alizée partit a la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, Alizée eu une première contraction , il était 17h 30 et savait que si dans 10 min , elle avait une autre contraction qu'elle en parlerai à Adrian. Quelques minutes après, elle descendit et elle eu une autre contraction.

Adrian : ça va ?  
Alizée : j'ai eu une contradiction , il est quel heure ?  
Adrian : 17 h 40 pourquoi ?  
Alizée : j'ai eu une contraction y a 10 minutes, il faut qu'on aille a l'hôpital..

Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent en direction de l'hôpital, arrivés à l'hôpital, aida Alizée a se lever et a marché jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils allèrent a l'accueil.

Dame de l'accueil : bonjour , que puis -je faire pour vous ?  
Adrian : c'est pour ma femme, elle a perdu les eaux..  
Dame de l'accueil : très bien , attendez deux minutes , un médecin va venir vous chercher pour faire des examens..

A suivre..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8: l'attente.

Sage femme: bonjour Mme Bertier, vous avez beaucoup de contraction?  
Alizée: toutes les 10 minutes à peu près ..  
Sage femme: ah oui .. je vais vous examiner .. Mais a mon avis vous devriez pas tarder à accouchée, c'est plus rapide que la première fois ..  
Alizée : d'accord, je pourrais avoir la péridurale?  
Sage femme: je pense pas ... je vais voir ...  
Alizée: quoi ?! ..

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alizée fut soulagée.

Sage femme: l'anesthésiste arrive à vous faire la péridurale, monsieur je vais vous demander de sortir pendent la péridurale, je viendrai vous chercher après ..

Adrian: pas de soucis, une toute de suite mon cœur ..

Après qu'Adrian soit sorti, l'anesthésiste arrive et s'adapte à la péridurale à Alizée.

Pendant ce temps, Adrian appela Clem.

Adrian: (au téléphone) coucou Clem ..  
Clem: (au téléphone) coucou Adrian ça va?  
Adrian: pas trop .. je m'inquiète pour Alizée ..  
Clem: qu'est-ce qui passe?  
Adrian: Elle est en salle d'accouchement! ..  
Clem: Adrian .. Elle n'était pas enceinte, si?  
Adrian: elle a fait un déni de grossesse ..  
Clem: écoute, j'arrive .. et toi tu n'es pas avec? ..  
Adrian: ok non..on est l'entrain de lui poser la péridurale .. Tu verrais comme elle ..  
Clem: je sais .. j'ai deux enfants je te rappelle ..  
Adrian: oui ..  
Clem : bon je te laisse, je mets en route .. A tout à l'heure ..  
Adrian: ok a toute une .. Je l'heure vais aller la ..

Sage femme: Monsieur Moron .. Vous pouvez venir ..

Adrian suivit le sage femme, il était stressé, il espérait que tout se passe bien .. qu'il savait que son état de santé était fragile ..

A suivre ..  
Prochain chapitre bientôt ..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9: Clem arrive

Après avoir eu sa péridurale , Alizée ne sentait presque plus aucune contraction.

Adrian : mon cœur , ca va ?  
Alizée : oui beaucoup mieux !  
Adrian : tant mieux pour toi et le bébé ?  
Alyzée : le col est ouvert à 5 alors c'est pas pour tout de suite .. Adrian je vais pas tenir longtemps encore..  
Adrian : t'inquiètes pas mi amor, je suis la, ah oui au fait j'ai appelé Clem pendant que tu faisais ta péridurale.  
Alizée : ah bon , tu lui a dit quoi ?  
Adrian : je lui ai dit que tu étais en salle d'accouchement, elle s'est demandé comment ça se faisait car tu n'étais pas enceinte pour elle, je lui ai dit que tu as fait un déni de grossesse..  
Alizée: elle a réagi comment ?  
Adrian : pas trop mal, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait, elle devrait pas tarder...

A ce moment là, Adrian reçu un SMS de Clem : je suis la , dans la salle d'attente, je peux venir la voir ?

Adrian : Clem est arrivée, elle demande si elle peut venir te voir , je lui dis quoi ?  
Alizée : dis lui oui ... Quel question !  
Adrian : ok je vais en profiter pour aller prendre un peu l'air et manger ! Je t'aime !

Adrian envoie un message a Clem : coucou , j'arrive elle est en chambre d'accouchement 7

Du côté de Clem,  
Clem était heureuse de pouvoir voir sa meilleure amie . Elle doit être tellement choquée.  
Clem : Adrian!.. Je suis la . Comment vas t- elle ?  
Adrian : sa va , elle est contente que tu sois là.  
Clem : d'accord... Bon allez je vais la voir..

A suivre..  
Laissez vos avis Prochain chapitre bientôt..  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10: retrouvailles en Alizée et Clem.

Du côté d'Alizée, elle était heureuse de revoir Clem qui était sa meilleure amie, elle avait tellement hâte. Soudain la porte s'ouvre et Clem entra .

Alizée : ma Clem, tu m'as tellement manquée !  
Clem: toi aussi, tu m'as manquée ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
Alizée : beaucoup mieux depuis la pose de la péridurale..  
Clem: je m'en doute .. Je sais ce que sais..

La sage femme entra pour examiner Alizée.

Clem: bonjour Madame, je vais vous laisser..  
Sage femme : bonjour, vous pouvez restez si vous voulez et appelé moi Marie.  
Clem: d'accord avec plaisir.  
Sage femme : bon je vais vous examinez !  
Alizée : d'accord !  
Sage femme : dite moi si je vous fais mal ..  
Alizée : non ça va..  
Sage femme : eh ben , ça avance vite .. Vous êtes à 9 ! Le travail avance...  
Alizée : vite , vite ça fait quand même 5 heures...  
Sage femme : oui mais pour le second enfant , ça avance plutôt vite ! On va essayer de pousser pour voir ..  
Alizée : quoi ? Déjà ?  
Clem : je vais peut-être prévenir Adrian ?  
Alizée : oui peut être !

Clem envoi un message à Adrian : viens vite , Alizée va bientôt accouchée

Adrian lui répondit : d'accord pas de soucis j'arrive !

Clem: Adrian arrive, je vais vous laisser... J'attends en salle d'attente.. Bisous !

A suivre..  
Prochain chapitre bientôt 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11: l'accouchement..

Adrian couru, il se dépêche car il ne voulait pas rater la naissance de son fils ou de sa fille. Il glissa à terre, heureusement Clem passa par la .

Clem : Adrian ça va ?  
Adrian : oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tellement presse de la rejoindre et de voir notre enfant.  
Clem : vas y dépêche toi..

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Cela fait 5 minutes qu'elle attendait l'arrivée d'Adrian pour continuer son accouchement. Quand soudain , la porte s'ouvrit. Adrian était enfin arrivé .

Sage femme : maintenant que vous êtes la , on va pouvoir continuer l'accouchement..  
Adrian : bien sûr, désolé!  
Sage femme : ce n'est rien, on a le temps !  
Adrian : mon cœur , courage,je suis la..  
Sage femme : y a une contradiction qui arrive , madame a 3 vous pousser ... 1..2..3... Pousser , pousser..  
Yen a une autre qui arrive , on va faire comme pour la précédente..

Après 3 poussé Alizée mis au monde une merveille .. Mais peu après elle mis au monde un deuxième bébé que les médecins n'avais pas du remarquer lors de leur examen , elle avait donc eu des jumeaux.. Adrian avait soutenu Alizée jusqu'au bout , il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle est accouchée de jumeaux.. Alizée aimait tellement Adrian. Elle ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui.

A suivre Prochain chapitre bientôt 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : après la naissance

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu' Alizée avait accouchée. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre avec ses jumeaux, deux filles, Lucie et Maria qui était né le 19 juillet a 23h30. Adrian a été tellement ému qu'elle n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes, surtout que son accouchement c'était bien passé. C'est un moment magique et maintenant elle attendait Clem qui voulait venir voir ses jumeaux avant de repartir chez elle même si ça l'avais beaucoup surprise car pour elle ça avait été long d'attendre.

Du côté d'Adrian,  
Cela faisait une heure qu'il était a nouveau papa , et cette fois ci de jumeaux, deux petites filles qui étaient en parfaite santé , qui se prénommait Lucie et Maria. Elles sont tellement mignonnes qu'il n'a pas su retenir ses larmes. Ce mélange d'émotion est tellement superbe. Sa femme et ses deux filles étaient en bonne santé, c'est le principal. Maintenant il attendait sa sœur qui doit arriver.

Du côté de Clem,  
Clem se précipita pour voir ses deux petites merveilles, qui avaient pointé le bout de leur nez , y a 1h. Elle était tellement impatiente de les rencontrer. Elle arriva devant la porte de chambre d' Alizée et toqua a la porte. En rentrant dans la chambre , elle vit Alizée sur son téléphone et Adrian qui s'était endormi.

Alizée : coucou ma Clem .  
Clem: coucou, alors ces deux merveilles ?  
Alizée: elles sont dans les bras d'Adrian.. Mon cœur réveille toi, Clem est la..  
Adrian : ah Clem, tu es là, je t'avais pas entendu arriver..  
Clem: ce n'est pas grave, fais moi voir ces deux beautés .  
Adrian : tiens prend ma place, je vais te les donner..  
Clem : merci et comment s'appelle ces deux merveilles ?  
Alizée et Adrian : ( en même temps) elles s'appellent Lucie et Maria.  
Clem : eh ben, vous êtes synchro ,dis donc ..  
Alizée : t'as vu ça .  
Clem: bon je vais y aller, je commence à fatiguer!  
Alizée : oui je comprends mais avant que tu partes, on voulait te poser une question..  
Clem: ben je vous écoute Adrian : ben ...

A suivre Prochain chapitre bientôt 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13: première nuit

Alizée : on voulait savoir si tu voulais être là marraine de Lucie et Maria ?  
Clem : ( surprise et émue) Oui , bien sûr !  
Adrian : je suis tellement content que tu ai accepté Clem : bon je vais y aller, je suis crevée, je repasse vous voir demain , bisous !  
Alizée : bisous ma Clem Adrian : bisous ma petite sœur

Du côté de Clem,  
Elle était tellement heureuse d'être là marraine de Lucie et Maria, elle s'y attendait tellement pas. Elle avait un sentiment de fatigue et de bonheur qui se mélanger en elle.

Du côté d'Alizée, Elle avait bien vu que Clem était heureuse qu'elle lui ai demandé d'être là marraine de Lucie et Maria. Adrian et elle était tellement fatigué, qu'ils s'endormirent quelques minutes après que Clem soit parti.

Le lendemain, du côté d'Adrian,  
Il avait oublié a quel point les nuits sont durs avec un bébé , surtout que la , il y en avait deux! Alizée est extraordinaire, elle ne s'était jamais plaint . Il l'aimait tellement, il était encore dans ses pensées, qu'il ne vit pas Alizée se réveiller.

Alizée : ça va mon amour ?  
Adrian: oui et toi bien reposée ?  
Alizée : oui et toi bien dormi ?  
Adrian : oui . Il va falloir prévenir la famille de cet événement, ils vont tous être choqué Alizée : oui j'appelle Hicham, pendant que tu appelles ton père, Clem m'a dit qu'elle appelait les autres !  
Adrian : ok mon cœur, on fait comme ça, qu'est qu'on ferait sans ma sœur!

A suivre prochain chapitre bientôt 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14: la nouvelle

Adrian appela son père.

Adrian :( au téléphone) hola papa ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je viens d'être PAPA une nouvelle fois !  
Antonio : hein comment ça ! Alizée est enceinte ?  
Adrian : non, elle vient d'accouchée !  
Antonio : comment ça ? Elle n'avais pas de ventre quand je vous ai vu la dernière fois...  
Adrian : c'est normal, elle a fait un déni de grossesse et on l'a découvert hier ! Et elle a accouchée a 23h30 .  
Antonio: mais c'est génial ! Et alors c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille ? Et comment s'appelle ce bout de chou ?  
Adrian : alors on a eu la surprise c'est qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, c'est deux filles ,et elle s'appelle Lucie et Maria ,et elles pèsent 3,256kg.  
Antonio : ok , j'aimerais venir vous voir, c'est a partir de quel heure les visites ?  
Adrian : c'est de 12h30 a 19h00 Antonio : ok besos a vous trois..

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Alizée au téléphone

Hicham : coucou merveille, comment vas tu ?  
Alizée : coucou Hicham, je suis fatiguée mais ça va !  
Hicham : comment ça fatiguée ?  
Alizée : je viens d'accouchée !  
Hicham : comment ça ?! Tu n'étais pas enceinte quand on s'est vu y a trois jours !  
Alizée : je sais , mais j'ai fait un déni de grossesse , je l'ai appris hier dans l'après matin et j'ai été a la maternité hier dans l'après midi ..  
Hicham : mais c'est merveilleux, je me mets en route pour vous voir Alizée : ok , mais tu veux peut-être le numéro de la chambre ?  
Hicham : oui , et c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?  
Alizée : j'ai eu des jumelles, j'ai eu deux petites filles, qui se prénomment Lucie et Maria et le numéro de la chambre est 203 , dans le secteur maternité !  
Hicham : ok je serai là d'ici 15-20 minutes , bisous ma belle !  
Alizée : ok bisous à toi aussi

A suivre Prochain chapitre bientôt


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : visite

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu' Alizée avait raccrocher avec Hicham , il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Adrian la tira de ses pensées.

Adrian : ça va mi amor ?  
Alizée : oui , alors , ton père à réagi comment ?  
Adrian : au début, il comprenait pas , mais finalement il est heureux pour nous . Et toi, Hicham ?  
Alizée : sa va , d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver .  
Adrian : super, ça nous fera de la visite.

Entre deux, Alizée reçu un SMS de Clem.

Message de Clem a Alizée : coucou ma poulette, j'arrive dans 5 minutes, pourrais tu me redonner le numéro de ta chambre ?  
De Alizée a Clem : bien sûr ma Clem , mon numéro de chambre est 203, a tous de suite

Alizée : ta sœur arrive dans 5 minutes Adrian : super

Ça toque a la porte au même moment.

Alizée : entrer..  
Hicham : coucou merveille , alors ces bout de chou !  
Alizée : elles dorment encore mais vient les voir Hicham : elles sont trop chou quand elle dorment ces petites . Elles mesurent combien ?  
Alizée : on ne sait pas encore, la sage-femme nous a dit qu'ils mesurent les bébés au troisième jour .. Mais elle pèsent 3,256 kg..  
Hicham : mais on dirait qu'elles pèsent pas leurs poids . On dirait qu'elles pèsent que 2kg Alizée : oui c'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas lourdes ! Adrian et moi, ont voulais te demander quelque chose !  
Hicham : je vous écoute !  
Alizée : on voulait savoir si tu voulais être le parrain de Lucie et Maria ?  
Hicham : mais avec grand plaisir !  
Alizée : je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté !

Quand soudain Clem entra dans la chambre , avec quelqu'un ...

A suivre Prochain chapitre bientôt 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16: Surprise

Alizée : Pablo ! Tu m'as manqué vient me voir !  
Pablo : Toi aussi, maman !  
Alizée : mais quel surprise , je m'y attendais pas !  
Clem : c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise !  
Adrian : au moins tu es contente de cette surprise !  
Alizée : pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Adrian : ben pour hier, à la maison !  
Hicham : vous allez pas vous engueuler maintenant !  
Alizée : Hicham a raison , on en reparlera plus tard .  
Adrian : c'est trop facile de tout remettre a plus tard !  
Alizée : ben casse toi et laisse moi avec ma famille !  
Clem : c'est bon c'est fini ?  
Alizée : seulement si Adrian part !  
Adrian : ok je pars ! Je viendrai tout à l'heure !

Adrian sortit de la pièce, sans un mot, tellement il était énervé.

Clem : qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?  
Alizée : on s'est pris de tête avant que je perde les eaux , et on en avait pas reparlé depuis.  
Hicham : pourquoi vous vous êtes pris la tête ?  
Alizée : parce qu'il avait tout changer dans la maison, mais je lui avais juste demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison et il l'a mal pris !  
Clem: vous allez régler tout ça, t'inquiètes pas !  
Alizée : ( les larmes au yeux) j'en peux plus qu'on se disputent ...

Alizée éclata en sanglots.  
Hicham, Clem et Pablo s'approchèrent pour lui faire un câlin.

Pablo : pleure pas maman.  
Alizée : ne t'inquiètes pas , mon chéri.

A suivre .. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17: retour à la maison

Une semaine après, Alizée rentra chez elle. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Adrian de leur dispute à la maternité !

Ce matin la , il était 10h , Adrian était déjà levé avec Pablo . Ils sont tous les deux en bas quand soudain Adrian entend:

Alizée : ( en l'appelant de sa chambre) Adriaaaan !  
Adrian : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Alizée : monte s'il te plaît Adrian : ok j'arrive .

Adrian monte les escaliers, en sautant des marches, tellement il est paniqué !

Adrian : hola mi amor que passa ?  
Alizée : je suis bloqué du dos... Je n'arrive plus me lever !  
Adrian : merde .. Essaye de t'accroché autour de mon cou. Et moi je t'attrape doucement par ta taille..  
Alizée : ok si tu veux .  
Adrian : voilà doucement..  
Alizée : aie..  
Adrian : oups pardon ma chérie..  
Alizée : aie aie aie .. Lâche Adrian..  
Adrian : tu y es presque !  
Alizée : aieeee... Non arrête Adrian .  
Adrian : ok je te repose. Faut appeler un docteur chérie, tu peux pas rester comme ça !  
Alizée : mais Adrian c'est férié...y a personne qui travaille...

Adrian était super embêté. Il redescend car Pablo l'appel.

A suivre 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18: Pablo

Pablo: papa ! On va au parc avec Lucie et Maria ?  
Adrian : Euh.. Écoute Pablo . Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible car maman a très mal au dos.. Elle est obligée de rester à la maison.  
Pablo : mais que tous les quatre !  
Adrian : non Pablo, maman a besoin de moi.  
Pablo : ( en s'énervant et donnant un coup de pied dans son jouet) Mais POURQUOI on fait toujours le truc de maman et pas moi !  
Adrian : ( en colère) eh oh ! Tu te calmes , tu ne parles pas comme ça . Et tout simplement parce que maman a besoin d'aide. Elle ne peut rien faire toute seule. Il faut que tu penses aux autres, pas qu'à toi.

Pablo fait la tête a son père.

Adrian : si tu fait la tête, ça ne va rien changé !  
Pablo : ( en chuchotant) tait toi..  
Adrian :( en tirant le bras de Pablo) pardon ? Tu as dit quoi ?  
Pablo : ( en criant) tait toi !  
Adrian : ohhh ! Tu te calmes immédiatement ! Tu parles pas comme ça !...

Adrian criait tellement fort sur son fils, qu' Alizée entendait tout depuis en haut A suivre..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19: journée à la maison.

Vers 12h20, Adrian était entrain de préparer le repas.

Pablo: on mange quoi ?  
Adrian : des pâtes.  
Pablo : trop biennn !  
Adrian : mais avec un peu de tomates aussi.

Adrian monta voir sa belle.

Adrian : ça va mi amor ?  
Alizée : bof...  
Adrian : tu as vraiment mal ?  
Alizée : oui..  
Adrian : mais tu sais comment tu as fait ?  
Alizée : je pense mais je suis pas sur..  
Adrian : dis moi..  
Alizée : tu sais quand on accouche ça peut déplacer des choses et ça peut faire mal au dos.  
Adrian : ah oui , pas bête mais pour Pablo , ça t'avais fait ça aussi ?  
Alizée : euh non...je crois pas..  
Adrian : je voulais te demander si tu voulais manger quelque chose ?  
Alizée : euh oui.. mais je ne peux pas descendre..  
Adrian : on réessaie ?  
Alizée : euh non.. Merci mi amor mais non, je ne préfère pas.  
Adrian : j'ai qu'à t'apporter un plateau chérie.  
Alizée : merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime !

Adrian descend chercher le plateau .

Adrian : Pablo met la table s'il te plaît !  
Pablo: ok

Adrian remonte

Adrian : tiens ma chérie !  
Alizée : ( en l'embrassant) merci !  
Adrian : de rien , c'est normal, mon cœur !

Il redescend pour rejoindre Pablo.

Adrian : Pablo ! tu n'as pas mis la table ! Tu es grand maintenant ! A sept ans tu peux commencer à aider !  
Pablo: de toute façon, je n'existe plus depuis que maman est malade et l'arrivée de Lucie et Maria Adrian : Mais Pablo arrête de dire ça ! Rappelle toi , on a joué des heures ce matin en attendant que maman se réveille !

Ils passent a table. Pablo fait la tête. Ils mangent a deux quand soudain Adrian voit...

A suivre..  



	21. Chapter 21

ChaAdrian : Alizée ça va mieux ?  
Alizée : oui beaucoup mieux ! Pablo tu peux nous laissé... Faut qu'on parle avec papa Pablo : d'accord ! Je t'aime maman !  
Alizée : moi aussi mon petit ange !

Pendant que Pablo partit jouer dans sa chambre . Alizée débarrassa l'assiette de Pablo !

Alizée : j'aimerais qu'on reparle de notre dispute à la maternité !  
Adrian: ok si tu veux !  
Alizée : on en reparle après ! Faut que j'emmène Pablo, Lucie et Maria chez ton père !  
Adrian : laisse .. j'y vais !  
Alizée : d'accord , a tout a l'heure mon amour !

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Pendant qu'Adrian emmene les enfants chez son père , elle sors le grand jeu . Elle prépara un beau dîner ainsi qu'une belle décoration dans le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain !  
Et elle se laissa une bonne heure et demie pour se faire belle et se préparer !

Quand tout fut prêt , elle sut qu'Adrian ne devrait pas tarder ! Elle s'était vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge !

Du côté d'Adrian ,  
Pendant qu'il était chez son père ! Il en avait profité pour se faire beau ! Il avait mis un jean et une magnifique chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste noire ! Il espérait profiter de cette soirée sans les enfants !

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Sa y est Adrian arrive ! Elle entendait la clé dans la serrure ! Elle espérait que cette surprise oui ferait plaisir !

Du côté d'Adrian, Il était entrain d'ouvrir la porte,et là il vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes . Il était surpris de ne pas voir Alizée quand soudain ...

pitre 20: Alizée va mieux

Adrian : Alizée ça va mieux ?  
Alizée : oui beaucoup mieux ! Pablo tu peux nous laissé... Faut qu'on parle avec papa Pablo : d'accord ! Je t'aime maman !  
Alizée : moi aussi mon petit ange !

Pendant que Pablo partit jouer dans sa chambre . Alizée débarrassa l'assiette de Pablo !

Alizée : j'aimerais qu'on reparle de notre dispute à la maternité !  
Adrian: ok si tu veux !  
Alizée : on en reparle après ! Faut que j'emmène Pablo, Lucie et Maria chez ton père !  
Adrian : laisse .. j'y vais !  
Alizée : d'accord , a tout a l'heure mon amour !

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Pendant qu'Adrian emmene les enfants chez son père , elle sors le grand jeu . Elle prépara un beau dîner ainsi qu'une belle décoration dans le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain !  
Et elle se laissa une bonne heure et demie pour se faire belle et se préparer !

Quand tout fut prêt , elle sut qu'Adrian ne devrait pas tarder ! Elle s'était vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge !

Du côté d'Adrian ,  
Pendant qu'il était chez son père ! Il en avait profité pour se faire beau ! Il avait mis un jean et une magnifique chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste noire ! Il espérait profiter de cette soirée sans les enfants !

Du côté d'Alizée,  
Sa y est Adrian arrive ! Elle entendait la clé dans la serrure ! Elle espérait que cette surprise oui ferait plaisir !

Du côté d'Adrian, Il était entrain d'ouvrir la porte,et là il vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes . Il était surpris de ne pas voir Alizée quand soudain ...


End file.
